


Communication for Dummies

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [132]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gallavich, I Love You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> where they aren't supposed to be getting each other gifts but when did eithe rof them ever follow the rules, and Christmas is no exception.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication for Dummies

Mickey was as much of a grumbly-grump at Christmas time as he was the rest of the year, only this festive season he was a grumbly-grump in a stupid fucking hat.

He sat in one of the armchairs at the Gallagher's, arms folded and a scowl on his face wearing a hat with bells on it -  _bells_  - for fuck sake.

Debbie thought it would be fun, but Mickey thought that it was probably Ian's idea. The redhead came sauntering in, his own head shrouded in the fluffy white polyester of a santa hat.

His grin was wider than ever and he sat down on the floor by Mickey's chair and looked up at him like a kid on - well, Christmas.

"What's that fucking look?" he said.

"Hat looks good on you," Ian said and Mickey just narrowed his eyes, reaching his arm out to bat the hat off Ian's head.

Ian was still grinning, even as he looked down at it on the ground. "Scrooge," he said and Mickey snatched his own hat and threw it across the room.

"I ain't a fucking Scrooge I just hate wearing all this shit, you think this my thing? You're fuckin' family is out there gettin' drunk and singin' fuckin' carols," he said.

Ian laughed and shrugged. "Hey, could be worse, they could be in _here_  singing."

Mickey sighed loudly.

Ian got up, walking over to their makeshift tree and grabbed one of the precariously wrapped gifts and brought it over to the chair.

"I know we said we weren't going to do this," he said at the look on Mickey's face. "But come on, it's Christmas."

"You pinky swore asshole," Mickey said, snatching the gift off him and Ian's lips twitched as his smile just grew.

"Oh I'm sorry, that's a sacred thing is it?" Ian said and Mickey grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer.

"Yeah, sorta is," he said before pressing his lips to Ian's, parting them gently and drawing him in.

Ian lifted his hand and cupped Mickey's cheek, the unexpected affection taking him by surprise and it was never something he pushed away.

Only this time he wanted to see Mickey open his gift. He pulled back and nipped at Mickey's nose.

"You gonna open it or what?" he asked.

"You fuckin' promised you weren't gonna do some stupid shit like this," he said as he tore at the wrapping.

Ian shrugged again.

Mickey finally got the paper off and looked up to give Ian a glare - the asshole's grin was somehow impossibly bigger.

"Communication Skills for Dummies?" he said, holding the book up and making Ian snicker. "This your idea of a joke asshole?"

"Oh come on," Ian said as Mickey smacked him across the head with the book.

"Smart ass," Mickey said, his own mopey frown finally cracking into a smile. "Move, get out the way and wait the fuck here."

Ian laughed, sitting back on the floor and watching Mickey head on upstairs. After a minute or so he came back down, holding something small in his hands.

"What was that about a pinky swear?" Ian said.

"Yeah, yeah, I only got it so I'd have something to hold over you when you came back with nothin'," Mickey said.

"Your Christmas spirit is phenomenal Mick," he smiled, reaching out to take the gift from him.

"Shut the fuck up and open it before I change my mind," he said, standing a little awkwardly as he watched.

Ian opened it slowly, knowing it was putting Mickey on edge. Finally, he showed him some mercy and opened it fully.

He stared down at it for a second before looking up, "Mick... this is your favourite shirt," he said.

"No..." he said. "It's  _your_ favourite."

"So why are you giving it to me?" Ian asked.

Mickey shrugged. "Every time I wear the fuckin' thing I get lucky," Ian grinned because he knew it was true, he had a thing for Mickey in button-ups. "So, I don't know. Make up your own fuckin' metaphor about luck and... you, and me..."

Ian got up to sit on the armchair, still smiling up at Mickey. "Are you trying to say you're lucky to have me? It that what this is?"

"Don't  _push_  your luck," Mickey said and Ian dragged him down until he was sitting on his lap.

" _I'm_  lucky I've got you Mick, not the other way around," he said softly.

Mickey just scoffed and Ian's hand was at his cheek again, pulling his face back so that he could stare into Mickey's blue eyes.

"I'm lucky, okay?" he said and Mickey's hand was tenderly pressed against his side.

A few moments went by of just staring at him, drinking in every ounce of affection in Ian's eyes.

"Ian I―"

"Hey guys dinner's up... was I interrupting?" Debbie said as she walked in through the kitchen, making the two of them jump back form one another a little.

"No."

"Yes."

Ian laughed a little and she just turned around.

"Well, dinner's ready anyway," she said as she walked away.

Ian's gaze turned back to Mickey, "You were saying something?" he asked, a little too eagerly.

"Just uh, I think we should head on out there now," he said and Ian sighed.

"I think you should read that book I got you, cover to cover," he said and Mickey actually managed to laugh.

"Always knew you were a smart ass," he said as he got up and the two of them headed in for Christmas dinner.

They sat at the hustle and bustle of the table, laughing and yelling over the din to try and talk to one another but they sat across from one another mostly in silence. As Ian watched Mickey he noticed him looking up and down from Ian to his food before finally he looked up and they locked eyes.

Ian cocked his head because Mickey had a weird look on his face and he almost missed his lips spelling his words out silently.

It didn't take a genius to figure them out, even with Mickey's mumbly-grumbly lips trying not to be obvious.

" _I love you_."

Maybe that Christmas gift wasn't going to be needed as much as Ian thought.


End file.
